


Первая помощь

by CatiZza



Series: Караул Смерти. Апокрифы. [3]
Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: First Aid, Friendship, M/M, Shower Sex, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередная тренировка пошла наперекосяк, и Карраса это неподдельно расстроило. Или, может быть, на самом деле проблема глубже?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первая помощь

Вода, хлещущая из рассеивателя на полную мощность, была прохладнее комфортной температуры. Но неприятный холодок, заставляющий зябко обхватить себя руками, не давал сосредоточиться на мрачных мыслях.

В общем душе было тихо, и в чем-то Каррас был благодарен молчавшим товарищам. Руганью он был сыт по горло, а непринужденно болтать, словно ничего не случилось, не хотелось тем более.

Тренировка в убойном блоке с самого начала пошла не так — несколько тактических ошибок стоили Каррасу порядка десяти потерянных минут. Затем неожиданно не сработала часть взрывчатки, установленная Фоссом. На выяснение причины, устранение недочетов и вскрытие двери ушло порядка пятнадцати минут. В конечном итоге выбравшийся из блока «Коготь» притащил на хвосте без малого полчаса лишнего времени.

Сержант Кулле, следивший за их работой, встретил их на выходе. Несколько секунд они с Каррасом молча смотрели друг на друга, и, наконец, Кулле покачал головой и мрачно проговорил:

— Я полагаю, ты сам все понимаешь, кодиций.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Каррас.

Сержант развернулся и пошел прочь, оставив Карраса мрачно смотреть ему вслед.

— Эй, — подошедший Омни похлопал командира по плечу, — вообще-то не сработавшая взрывчатка — это их прямая вина. Часть зарядов оказалась с браком. И хорошо, что это произошло на тренировке, а не в бою. Зуб даю, Кулле больше злится на Техслужбу, а не на нас.

— Это не имеет значения, Фосс, — Каррас покачал головой. — Лишних десять минут мы набрали по моей вине. Десять минут! И это при пяти минутах запаса в прошлый раз. То есть, по факту — на пятнадцать минут хуже предыдущего результата.

— По крайней мере, тебе хватает силы воли это признать, — мрачно заявил стоящий рядом Соларион, поворачиваясь. — Задержка в коридоре полностью на твоей совести, Каррас.

— В коридоре была внештатка, Пророк, — заявил Омни, не дав командиру открыть рот. — Сомневаюсь, что ты тоже смог бы делать четыре дела сразу. Каррас смог три — и это уже хорошо.

— Каррас — командир. Соответствие командира занимаемой должности зависит от показываемых группой результатов, — ровно ответил Соларион. — Каррас результат не показывает.

— Один раз, Пророк, — заметил Омни.

— А если бы этот раз оказался на поле боя?

— А если бы тираниды были без зубов, то были бы бабочками, — фыркнул подошедший ближе Зид, демонстративно приобнимая Карраса за плечи. — Держу пари, Пророк, тебя выгнали в Караул за занудство. Что, зашитые в твой мозг программы при малейшем отклонении от стандартных значений виснут и выдают сообщение об ошибке?

— Меня призвали в Караул за мои заслуги, в отличие от некоторых, — холодно ответил Соларион, показательно не тратя время на привычное «не называй меня так». — Единственная ошибка, которую мы все допустили — это признание Карраса лидером.

— Не надо за нас решать, — белозубо улыбнулся Призрак. — Лично меня все устраивает. А тебя, пенек? — повернулся он к Омни.

— Меня тоже, — кивнул тот.

— Вот и отлично. Эй, Смотрящий! — позвал Зид молчавшего Экзорциста, стоявшего в стороне от остальной команды. — Мнения разделились, хотелось бы послушать твое. Имей в виду, Грамотей может обидеться и начать брать с тебя деньги за просмотр! Молчание — знак согласия, — заключил он, когда Раут не ответил. — Итого — три против одного, Пророк. Может, тебе стоит сменить команду?

Еще одна тактическая ошибка, мрачно подумал Каррас, прикрывая глаза и подставляя лицо холодной воде. Надо было остановить зарвавшегося Гвардейца Ворона раньше. Тогда бы, возможно, разговор закончился совсем не так.

А самым отвратительным было то, что ссора между Зидом и Соларионом только лишний раз подтверждала правоту последнего: Каррас — паршивый командир, не способный навести в команде порядок.

— Ты не прав, Призрак, — негромко проговорил Каррас, когда Соларион, резко развернувшись, направился к выходу первым, давая понять, что разговор закончен. Раут ушел следом, на мгновение задержавшись в дверях, чтобы оглянуться.

— В чем? — вскинулся Зид, придерживая собравшегося было пойти за ними командира. — Что поставил его на место? Брось, Грамотей. Не ты ли сам в свое время…

— Прекрати. Да, я в свое время допустил ошибку, за которую мне до сих пор стыдно. Можешь не напоминать.

— «Стыдно»? — Зид поднял брови и несколько раз изумленно моргнул. — Грамотей, ты пошутил сейчас, да? Тебе стыдно за то, что ты не промолчал, когда он тебя несколько раз оскорбил и откровенно подставил? Пень, ты тоже это слышал? — растерянно повернулся он к Фоссу.

— Тебе не показалось, бледнолицый, — кивнул тот. — Похоже, нашему командиру надо сменить прозвище.

— Похоже на то, — согласился Зид. — Надо что-нибудь стоящее придумать, а то «Святого» могут не так понять.

— Перестаньте паясничать! — не выдержал Каррас.

— Ты что, обиделся? — резко сбавил обороты Призрак, приобнимая его крепче и проникновенно заглядывая в глаза.

— Вы перегибаете палку. И это тоже моя вина, — добавил Каррас, помолчав, — возможно, мне стоило быть с вами построже с самого начала. Мне не очень приятно признавать это, честно говоря, но Соларион во многом прав. Если бы я с самого начала знал, что он окажется со мной в команде, я бы повел себя по-другому.

— Ты решил соответствовать его ожиданиям? — со странной интонацией переспросил Зид, и они, переглянувшись с Омни, почти синхронно фыркнули, сдерживая смех.

— В чем дело? — непонимающе нахмурился Каррас.

— Знаешь, Грамотей, возможно, я предвзят, — ровно начал Зид, стараясь сохранять серьезное лицо. — Но чем больше я смотрю на вас, тем больше мне кажется, что ты ему нравишься. Так как суровый и блистательный Ультрадесантник не может позволить себе ошибиться в выборе, то, осознанно или нет, он начинает подталкивать тебя к соответствию своим высоким идеалам.

Каррас смерил его долгим взглядом и осторожно поинтересовался:

— Зид, ты спятил?

Зид посмотрел на него с совершенно невинным лицом, переглянулся с Омни, и они оба, не сговариваясь, заржали.

— Видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо, — наконец, выдавил Зид, отсмеявшись, и, несколько раз вдохнув и выдохнув, продолжил уже обычным тоном:

— А если говорить серьезно, Грамотей, тебе бы действительно не помешало себе кого-нибудь найти. Сразу начнешь к жизни проще относиться. Пророка это тоже касается — вон он нервный какой…

— Соларион за честь ордена печется, Призрак, — ответил Каррас, наконец, стряхивая руку Зида со своих плеч. — Ультрадесант всегда шел на шаг впереди всех, и Соларион не может себе позволить подвести свой орден. Как и все мы.

— Думаешь, дело в этом? — усмехнулся Зид. — Ну-ну. Пускай будет так.

Каррас настаивать не стал. Ему совершенно не хотелось шутить на эту тему.

Холодная вода облизывала лицо и плечи и стекала вниз, холодя руки и спину. От нее вдоль позвоночника пробегали мурашки, и Каррас ежился, не спеша, однако, изменять температуру.

Сквозь шум воды донеслись приглушенные голоса — раскатистый бас Фосса, негромко произносящий что-то, словно рокочущий где-то вдалеке гром, переплелся с вкрадчивым тембром Зида, что-то тихо ответившего. Кажется, он усмехнулся и что-то добавил.

Каррас глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Вот уж у кого нет никаких проблем. Зид где угодно чувствует себя, как рыба в воде, а добродушный Фосс, похоже, и вовсе относится к жизни философски. Его незыблемое спокойствие отлично уравновешивало дурную голову Призрака, и, глядя на них, порой казалось, что эта парочка всю жизнь жила только ради того, чтобы наконец-то встретиться.

Каррас снова вдохнул, успокаиваясь. Соларион беспокоится о том, чтобы не подвести орден — ровно в той степени, что и сам Каррас. Его призвали в Караул, потому что он был одним из лучших. Орден решил, что именно Каррас достоин того, чтобы защищать его честь.

И ошибся.

Когда, — если, — Каррас вернется в орден, ему придется смотреть в глаза своим братьям, своим наставникам. Своему хадиту.

Не придется, одернул себя Каррас. Что ж, по крайней мере, хоть один из тех, кого он не может подвести, никогда не увидит его позора.

Если бы от этого кому-то стало легче.

Каррас прикрыл глаза, и вздрогнул, ощутив на плечах чьи-то руки. Те уверенно огладили промерзшие бледные плечи, испещренные шрамами, и принялись осторожно разминать.

— Перестань казниться, Грамотей, — негромко проговорил знакомый голос над ухом.

— Призрак? — Каррас попытался обернуться, но ему не дали, удержав, и снова продолжили разминать его плечи.

— А ты ожидал кого-то еще? — Зид усмехнулся.

— Я вообще никого не ожидал. Перестань, — Каррас дернул плечами, но Зид не стал убирать руки.

— У тебя такой вид, что только обнять и разрыдаться, Грамотей. Тебя что, так сильно подкосили эти несчастные десять минут? Во время нашей первой совместной миссии мы нагуляли сорок лишних, и ничего.

— Мы вообще не должны были этого делать, — ответил Каррас, невольно расслабляя напряженные мышцы.

— Знаешь, это бывает, — проговорил Призрак, помолчав. — Когда привыкаешь быть лучшим и решать сложные задачи, на простых спотыкаешься, потому что машинально ищешь подвох. Со мной такое было однажды, и мой командир припоминал мне это потом еще добрых недели две. Тренировка сегодня была не больше, чем прогулка, по сравнению с тем, что нам доводилось делать. Неудивительно, что мы споткнулись. Это не только твоя вина, мы все расслабились.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто это нормально, — Каррас поднял голову, и, помедлив, повысил-таки температуру воды. Ненамного, но нагревшийся поток все равно показался горячим.

— А я и не говорю, что это нормально, — Зид усмехнулся, оглаживая его по рукам. — Я объясняю тебе, что случилось. Твой сегодняшний промах доказывает не правоту Пророка, а то, что ты привык к определенному уровню сложности. Но если тебе нравится страдать, я не буду мешать, — теплые руки прошлись по спине. Каррас открыл рот, чтобы рявкнуть построже, — один раз он уже попросил прекратить, и Зид благополучно эту просьбу проигнорировал, — но, помедлив, закрыл его обратно. Истосковавшееся по прикосновениям тело благодарно расслаблялось под аккуратными и уверенными поглаживаниями.

— Тогда зачем ты это делаешь?— Каррас невольно подался назад, и его тут же обхватили за шею — достаточно осторожно, чтобы это было похоже на объятия, но достаточно крепко, чтобы он не вырвался сразу. Свободной рукой Зид провел по его груди, словно прислушиваясь к биению сердец.

— Тебе не нравится?

— Я первым задал вопрос.

— А может быть, я, как и ты, не хочу отвечать на него, потому что считаю ответ очевидным?

— Призрак, в твоем лексиконе есть слово «субординация»?

— А должно быть?

— Мне кажется, что… ох!.. оно бы там не помешало.

Теплая ладонь была почти одной температуры с водой, но двигалась чуть увереннее. Но когда ее движения становились чуть мягче и чуть нежнее, она ощущалась так же, как и поток воды, и тогда казалось, что Карраса всего оглаживают осторожные руки.

— Слишком много лишних слов, Грамотей, — Зид усмехнулся.

— И я это слышу от тебя? — спросил Каррас, все еще пытаясь вернуть упущенную инициативу. — Прекрати, Призрак. Душ общий.

— Мы одни.

— Сюда может кто-нибудь зайти.

— Пусть смотрят и завидуют. Или ты боишься, что тебя кто-нибудь начнет ревновать? — Зид усмехнулся над самым ухом, прижавшись грудью к спине Карраса. — А то вон, как на тебя обычно смотрит Раут. Или Пророк тебе все-таки больше нравится?

— Пошел ты, — Каррас дернулся, в попытке вырваться из поглаживающих рук.

— Тсссс. Извини, — тихо шепнули ему в ухо. — Возможно, я покажусь тебе навязчивым, но судя по тому, как ты воспринимаешь покушения на свою честь — у тебя кто-то был, да?

Каррас раздраженно выдохнул. Злиться на Зифера Зида, когда его уверенные пальцы бесцеремонно ласкают, было довольно сложно. На мгновение Каррас разозлился сам на себя. Очередной промах, очередная слабость, гори оно все огнем! Почему он не оттолкнул Зида — когда еще мог?

Часть его все еще помнила совсем другие руки, не менее уверенные, чуть более деликатные, словно пальцы хирурга, привыкшие к тонкой работе с живой и непредсказуемой материей. И этой части, сохранившей зачем-то, словно в насмешку, память об этих руках, отчаянно не хватало прикосновений.

— Был, — наконец, ответил Каррас.

— Давно?

— В ордене.

— И ты любил его? — спросил Зид над самым ухом, опуская ладонь ниже, очерчивая пальцами рельеф живота Карраса. Тепло от его прижимающегося тела, от ласковых рук, от теплой воды, льющейся сверху, успокаивало. Каррас чувствовал себя так, словно вернулся домой после долгой и сложной операции, и, получив законный паек, только сейчас сообразил, насколько проголодался.

А ведь он был уверен, что свыкся с тем, что долго не увидит свой орден.

— Да, — выдохнул Каррас, невольно подаваясь назад, прижимаясь к теплому Призраку.

— Боишься, что больше не увидишь его?

— Я в любом случае больше не увижу его, — ответил Каррас, помолчав. — Вернее, я больше не увижу его таким, каким… хотел бы увидеть.

— Почему?

— Таковы правила.

— То есть, ты точно знаешь, что он больше не даст тебе то, что тебе нужно, — заключил Зид, и, спустив пальцы ниже, снова провел подушечками вверх, заставляя Карраса судорожно выдохнуть. — Тогда почему ты до сих пор бережешь себя для него?

— Ты никогда никого не любил, Зифер? — дернувшись, спросил Каррас. Призрак усмехнулся, услышав собственное имя — укол, если и достиг цели, то только насмешил его.

— Любил, _Лиандро_. И я более чем уверен, что он меня дождется. Он не из тех, кого легко убить.

Каррас вздрогнул. Призрак никогда не называл его по имени так легко. Иногда ему казалось, что тот и вовсе забыл, как зовут командира по-настоящему, привыкнув называть по прозвищу, которое сам же и выдумал.

— И, тем не менее, как бы ни сложно было его убить, он не бессмертен. Как и я. И Омни, представь себе, тоже. Я мог бы сидеть сложа руки и покорно ждать у судьбы подарков. А могу брать то, что мне хочется. А ты? Возможно, тебе просто не хочется искать, вот и все.

Пальцы спустились ниже и осторожно обхватили член. Каррас сжал зубы и тяжело подался вперед, опираясь на влажную стену.

— Я не уверен, что кто-то сможет сравниться, — хрипло ответил он.

— А ты не сравнивай, — легко посоветовал Зид, аккуратно двигая пальцами. — Искать такого же — это самое глупое, что можно придумать. Потому что ты будешь любить не его, а того, кого ты в нем видишь. Он будет любить тебя, ты будешь любить собственную память, а объект твоей любви и вовсе не будет знать о твоих страданиях. Идиотская ситуация, не находишь?

Каррас почти не слышал его слов сквозь шумящую в ушах кровь. Задавленный голод снова всколыхнулся внутри, распаляясь все сильнее и сильнее, не позволяя оттолкнуть прижимающегося Призрака, или хотя бы найти слова, чтобы заставить его остановиться. Наоборот, все слова, которые Каррас усилием воли загонял вглубь, не давая сорваться с языка, кричали о том, чтобы Зид не останавливался. Прижавшись щекой к нагревшейся стене, он выгнул спину, подставляясь под ласкающие руки, тяжело дыша сквозь зубы.

Ему должно быть стыдно, за то, что он делает, за то, как он выгибается, и за все те мысли, роящиеся в его голове.

Должно быть. И, возможно, даже будет.

Потом.

Зид прижался сильнее, и Каррас, выгнувшись в его руках, подался назад, откидывая голову ему на плечо.

— Расслабься и не сдерживай себя, — тихо проговорил Призрак, едва касаясь губами его уха. — И прекрати заниматься этим самоедством. Ты все делаешь правильно.

— Зид, варп тебя раздери, просто заткнись и не останавливайся! — прорычал Каррас и снова стиснул зубы.

— Есть, сэр, — усмехнулся тот, проводя пальцами по всей длине.

Каррас не уследил, сколько это продолжалось, не запомнил, стонал он или нет — самому ему казалось, что да, и что их наверняка слышала вся раздевалка и весь убойный блок.

И вообще, наверное, вся крепость.

Хотя, может быть, он просто хрипел, не в силах стонать в полный голос, пока его тело запоминало каждое прикосновение, впитывая ласки, как пересохшая земля — наконец-то начавшийся дождь. Запомнил только, как хрипло взрыкнул, прижимаясь щекой к стене, как закусил пальцы, чтобы не заорать, как изо всех сил ударил по стене кулаком, выпуская скопившееся напряжение, и, кажется, там остались трещины.

Но в тот моменту Каррасу было все равно.

Он с трудом вдохнул, тяжело опираясь на стену, и, высвободившись из теплых рук, с трудом повернулся, прижимаясь к стене спиной. Колени тряслись, но сил хватило, чтобы не подогнуть их и не сползти по стене спиной на сырой пол. Руки Зида уперлись в стену чуть ниже плеч Карраса, словно для того, чтобы не дать ему удрать.

Впрочем, Каррас бы и не смог, даже если бы очень захотел.

Вода, льющаяся сверху, начала казаться прохладной, приятно остужая разгоряченную кожу.

Каррас открыл глаза, глядя в обсидианово-черные глаза Призрака.

— Полегчало? — деловито осведомился тот.

— Более чем, — хрипло ответил Каррас.

— Отлично, — Зид удовлетворенно кивнул, и, отлипнув от стены, направился к своему душу.

— Ты куда? — недоуменно нахмурился Каррас.

— Мыться, — как ни в чем ни бывало, ответил Зид. — Я-то, в отличие от тебя, еще не помылся толком. Кажется, на занятия в архиве я отвратительно опоздаю, но ты уж попроси их там, чтобы они не зверели. У меня была уважительная причина, перерыв между тренировками я потратил на оказание первой помощи командиру, пострадавшему в убойном блоке.

— Я передам, — Каррас устало усмехнулся, и, выключив воду, шагнул в проход.

Проходя мимо Зида, намазывающего на волосы шампунь, Каррас осторожно коснулся его плеча. Зид смыл с лица пену и вопросительно приоткрыл один глаз.

— Спасибо, — негромко проговорил Каррас.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Призрак хмыкнул и отвернулся. — Обращайся.

 

Наскоро вытершись полотенцем, Каррас натянул такие же черные одежды, в которых ходили все Караульные, когда не носили доспех, и поспешил в коридор. В архив он и сам наверняка опоздает, а значит, придется оправдываться поубедительнее. Без него, конечно, занятия не начнут — он командир группы и обязан сам выбрать записи. Но наверняка остальным, особенно Солариону, найдется, что сказать.

Каррас поймал себя на том, что ему совершенно все равно, что скажет занудный Ультрадесантник, и улыбнулся.

— Кодиций! — позвали его сзади, и Каррас, замедлив шаг, обернулся, приветствуя подошедшего сержанта Кулле коротким кивком.

— Мне сказали, что ты задержался в душе, — проговорил тот.

— Да, — ответил Каррас.

— Хорошо, что я успел застать тебя, — хмуро продолжил Кулле. — Я переговорил с Техслужбой, тренировочное снаряжение придется проверять полностью. Снаряды действительно оказались бракованными, и брату Фоссу повезло, что он сумел с ними справиться. Пятнадцать минут, потраченных им на заряды, из результата вычтут.

— Благодарю, сержант, — ответил Каррас.

— Было бы за что, — покачал головой тот. — У вас все равно остается десять минут лишнего времени. Работайте, кодиций.

— Я исправлю это, — пообещал Каррас.

Кулле кивнул и зашагал прочь.

Каррас проводил его взглядом, и, улыбнувшись уголком рта, направился к лифтам.

 


End file.
